


High On Love (Or Maybe Just Weed)

by ContraryNonsense



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Drabble, Friends to Lovers, I was very tired, I wrote this while trying to write something else, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryNonsense/pseuds/ContraryNonsense
Summary: Evan could count on one hand the number of times he had been kissed. In fact, he didn’t need hands at all, as the total was zero. He hadn’t expected that number to be changed by Connor Murphy.Evan wanted to blame the weed.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	High On Love (Or Maybe Just Weed)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while trying to get my brain into gear to write Take Two (my chapter DEH fic), and then never posted it because I felt guilty posting a new work (even just a drabble) without at _least_ updating my other work. So this is going up the same night lol. Anyway, it's pretty short but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (PS I don't smoke, my asthma hates it, so if this is completely wrong then blame media I've consumed.)

Evan could count on one hand the number of times he had been kissed. In fact, he didn’t need hands at all, as the total was zero.

He hadn’t expected that number to be changed by Connor Murphy.

In fact a lot of unexpected firsts were being taken by Connor Murphy, and in remarkably quick succession.

After clearing up the whole therapy letter issue, Connor and Evan had struck up a tentative friendship that over time grew to be the strongest relationship either had ever had. 

Connor was Evan’s first, real friend, and vice versa.

...And now apparently something else.

Evan wanted to blame the weed.

Connor had invited him over like any other day, only this time the house was completely empty. So Connor had made a joking offer that they should smoke and unwind a little. Evan had shocked them both by accepting.

Evan’s first taste of weed sucked. He coughed and barely got any, lungs fighting the burning sensation. His second try didn’t go much better.

So Connor suggested an alternate method... called shotgunning.

Once again Evan surprised them both by accepting.  
  


* * *

  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Connor asked for the umpteenth time. Evan was in fact, not sure, but when was he ever? At this point he was mostly determined to just do it already and get past his prior embarrassing attempts. So he nodded. Connor visibly gulped, and moved closer.

“Okay, get closer. Breathe in when I breathe out,” he instructed. Then he took a long drag and held it as he leaned close and tentatively connected their lips. Evan felt his face heating but did his best to focus on breathing in as he felt curls of smoke being pushed into his mouth. It burned a lot less this time and he managed to get most of it. Then Connor pulled away and Evan suddenly missed the contact.

“So? How’d that feel?” Connor asked nervously.

“Easier.”

“Do... you want to try again on you own?”

“Um! A-Actually,” Evan stuttered, blushing. “Could... could we try that way again?”

Connor blushed in return, eyes widening, but nodded and moved closer again nonetheless. He took another drag, shorter this time, before once again connecting their mouths. Connor lingered a bit, even after Evan had finished breathing in, and pulled away slowly. He didn’t go far however, hovering within inches of Evan’s face. Evan stared back, a heavy heat pooling in his stomach as he looked into Connor’s eyes.

He flicked his gaze down to Connor’s lips.

And then Connor was grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him the short distance to connect their mouths again, this time with far more pressure. Evan responded eagerly, working solely on instinct to match Connor’s movements as their lips slid together.

He wasn’t sure if it was the weed kicking in or the kisses, but he felt lighter and more relaxed than he recalled ever being.

They continued like this, pulling closer and closer together until Evan was essentially on Connor’s lap, straddling him. Evan was pretty sure at this point it was in fact no longer shotgunning, as Connor had yet to break off to take another drag. He was just making out with his best friend.

...Were they still just friends? Evan was relatively certain that label didn’t quite fit them anymore. So what were they? Boyfriends? Did Connor even want to date him? Moreover did he want to date Connor?

They broke apart for air, a thin piece of saliva trailing between them for a moment. As he caught his breath Evan looked down into Connor’s face, meeting the flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes with a pupils-blown-wide gaze of his own.

...Yeah, Evan wanted to date him.

He decided to share this revelation with Connor later though, as Connor pulled him back down to continue where they left off. And at the moment, that felt far more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments, critiques or concerns! See all you lovelies later! ^.^


End file.
